


I had no one else to call

by Browncoattiff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sad Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browncoattiff/pseuds/Browncoattiff
Summary: Destiel smut, after Sam dies at the end of Season 5. Dean is heartbroken and calls his angel for support, and drunkenly comes onto him. Cas doesn't complain.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean stared at the bottle in front of him; nearly empty now. The whiskey had gone straight to his head tonight, the empty stomach certainly didn't help him. Food had seemingly lost its appeal since the loss of his brother. He thought of Lisa and Ben, and the promise that Sam had forced him to make. It had been weeks since his brother fell though that hole, and while he planned on keeping his promise, no one said a guy couldn't fall apart first.

All his life, Sam had been his reason for doing what he did. Take care of Sam, protect Sam, die for Sam. It was all he had ever done, and now that his responsibility had gone, so had his will to go on.

He took another swig of whiskey, the cheap liquor had stopped burning on the way down about an hour ago. He supposed he was good and drunk now. The image of Cas passed unbidden into his mind. He remembered the few minutes he thought he had lost the angel as well as his brother and it was like a knife twisted in his gut.

He downed the last of the bottle in a gulp and threw it against the wall, just to hear something shatter. Just for some noise. Like food, music had lost its allure. Alcohol seemed to be the only thing that hadn't.

With an angry roar, he swiped everything off the nightstand by the bed and staggered around his room. "Cas!" He bellowed. Not even sure why he was calling to the angel, he slumped down into the tattered chair across the room and closed his eyes. The flea bag motel he was staying in was the best he could afford, but it worked, for now.

Without even opening his eyes he knew that the angel had come. It wasn't exactly a prayer, but the name seemed to be enough to summon Castiel to his side at a moments notice.

Dean gave him a roguish smile. "Cas my buddy!"

Cas shook his head, tearing his eyes away from Dean's piercing green stare feeling flustered. "Dean, you do not look well. When was the last time you ate?"

Dean shook his head. Had he even eaten anything today? Had he even left this room?

Cas disappeared with a flutter of wings only to return a few minutes later with a takeout box in his hands. Dean didn't realize how hungry he was until the smell of food wafted through the air. He greedily grabbed the box from Cas's hands and opened it; burger and fries. Cas knew him well.

He dug in, the first bite nearly making his churning stomach empty its contents, but he managed to choke it down. After a few more bites he was feeling a little less light headed.

"Why did you call me here, Dean?" Cas asked him, in that deadpan way he always did.

Dean shook his head again. "Because I was alone." He stated blandly. It took him a moment to realize the impact of the statement. He had never really been alone. He'd been on his own, of course. Hunting made that a necessity. But he had never been so completely alone before. "I had no one else to call..." He trailed off. The alcohol was getting to his head. He looked at Cas, and unsettling blue eyes met his. He felt his stomach dip in a way that had nothing to do with alcohol or food.

For all of Dean's bravado and teasing, he had always felt something when Cas was around. Something he could never explain even to himself. He had always loved women, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he loved women. Something about Cas drew him though. Maybe it was the eyes, or the how naive and clueless he could be at times, while at the same time being so wise. He pressed his eyes closed again, willing the thoughts away. As always, it didn't work.

Cas sat awkwardly on the bed. "You know that I will always be here for you."

Dean tried to stand but nearly collapsed, in a heartbeat Cas was there to hold him up. In any other circumstances Dean would have brushed the help aside, but in his drunken state he could use the assistance.

"Perhaps you should bathe, Dean." Cas wrinkled his nose as he held his friend up.

Dean staggered again, swaying slightly, with the angel holding him up like this, he could feel every inch of his muscular chest pressed against him. "Right, shower... probably..." He mumbled.

Cas let out a sigh, and with a little effort, helped his friend into the bathroom. Dean shivered as Cas's fingers dipped under his shirt and started pulling it up over his head. As the angel's fingers brushed over Dean's skin, he felt himself growing slightly stiff in his pants. Dean shifted away, undoing his belt on his own. "I've got it from here, Cas." Dean mumbled, embarrassed that his body was reacting the way that it was. What the hell was happening to him?

"Just call me if you need anything." Cas dared a glance at Dean's body before he left. Something about watching him undo his belt was overpoweringly erotic, Castiel let out a small breath he didn't know he was holding and backed out of the room perhaps too quickly.

Dean clambered into the shower and turned the water on full blast. Letting the water run over him, he decided that while he had a moment alone he should take care of the increasingly firm erection he was getting. He soaped up his body and began stroking his shaft while he rinsed. His head was still light, but the food in his stomach and the hot water were helping him feel less drunk. He closed his eyes and summoned a hustler image to help him along the way, gripping his cock more firmly in his hand. Unbidden, bright blue eyes flashed across his vision and he groaned loudly.

Suddenly the door burst open and Castiel came rushing in, jerking the curtain aside. Dean looked up, wide eyed, dripping in water with his cock rock hard in his hand.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Dean. I heard you make a noise and I thought maybe you were hurt..." Cas trailed off, his eyes meeting Dean's in that overwhelmingly intense way. He broke his gaze, his eyes roaming over Dean's naked form. "I...I'll go..." He looked down at himself. Confused at his bodies response to the sight. He felt himself stirring in his own pants and started to turn to leave again.

Dean will never know what possessed him to do what he did next. He reached out and grabbed the sleeve of Cas's trench coat. "Wait..." he said impishly. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the fact that he had been wanting this for months. He didn't know what was happening, but he didn't want to stop it either. He knew whatever it was, he was not alone in it. Castiel was just as confused and overwhelmed as he was. That knowledge made him feel emboldened, and he pulled Cas to him, stepping out of the shower at the same time he pulled Cas closer to him and pressed their lips together.

Cas hesitated only a moment, as if he didn't know what to do. But it only took a moment. Their lips moved together like they had rehearsed this, Dean pressed his naked wet body against the angel. He wrapped his arms around Cas's neck, kissing him passionately, their tongues touching lightly sending a shiver down both of their spines.

Cas placed his hands hesitantly on Dean's naked hips, his fingers digging in slightly. He couldn't deny that he had wanted this, that he had yearned for it every time the two of them were together. Still the angel felt nervous, this was all so new for him.

Dean didn't feel nervous though, the alcohol and loneliness and emboldened him, made him reckless with lust and need.

He reached for the buttons on Cas's shirt, ripping the tie away from him and tossing it aside. He pressed his lips to Castiel's neck and heard a guttural groan escape the man, making his cock impossibly harder. The feel of Cas's slight stubble rubbing against his cheek was so foreign to him, but the forbiddenness of it drove him even further.

"Dean..." Cas groaned as Dean pushed his trench coat off his shoulders, undoing the buttons on his shirt. "Dean what are we doing...?" Cas questioned as another groan escaped his lips.

Dean caught one of Cas's earlobes in his teeth and nibbled gently. "Don't question it Cas, don't question anything, don't talk... just let it happen."

Cas closed his eyes and Dean pressed more kisses along his neck and collar bone, stripping the fabric from his shoulders.

Together they stumbled their way out of the bathroom and onto the bed. Cas's cock strained painfully in his pants, desperate to be touched in a way he had never felt before. Dean's hands seemed to be everywhere at once, in his hair, on his chest, on his cheeks and thighs and neck. Their kisses became more insistent and more desperate. Dean tugged at Cas's belt, undoing it with deft fingers. Dean's stomach was doing flipflops, every inch of him was on fire with Cas's touch. He had never felt such an overwhelming passion for someone before.

He kissed his way down Cas's chest, amazed that the hair there seemed to make him burn even more. He pulled the angel's pants and boxers off in one swift motion, staring hungrily at the cock that sprang out before him. He'd never done this before, but he had been on the receiving end enough he figured he could handle it. He darted his tongue out and touched the tip, enjoying the moan of pleasure that it illicited from Castiel. He took the angel's cock in his mouth, surprised by how much he enjoyed the feel of it.

"Dean..." Cas growled, low and primal in his throat.

He steadied his movements, slowly taking as much of Castiel's too large member in his mouth as he could. With one hand he massaged his balls, his mouth constantly sinking lower and lower on the angels rock hard cock. Never did he think he would willingly suck another dudes dick. But this was Cas... hadn't he fantasized about this enough times, drunk and alone in the shower? Hadn't he wanted this, albeit secretly, for far too long?

He rolled his tongue over the soft tip, enjoying the husky gasp that escaped from Castiel's mouth. Something about doing something so taboo with an angel was a huge turn on. He reached his other hand down, slowly massaging his own hardness.

He could feel that Cas was building, and that pushed him even futher. He worked his hand and mouth together, stroking his own cock at the same time. Cas's hands tangled in Dean's hair, sending electricity through his body. Suddenly Cas's fingers dug into Dean's locks and he began thrusting into his open mouth in earnest, his desperate need to cum driving his actions.

Dean felt Castiel begin to shake all over, and he knew it would be soon. Using his free hand he dipped one finger down between Cas's delicious ass cheeks, pressing insistently against his virgin hole.

Just as Dean pressed the tip if his pointer finger in, Castiel let out a roar and hot cum filled Dean's waiting mouth.

Dean swallowed the load greedily, using Cas's moment of blissful distraction to his advantage. Using a quick maneuver he had mastered years ago, he flipped Cas onto his stomach, pressing the mans arms down by his sides.

"Dean..." Cas moaned again, this time barely above a whisper.

"Do you want me to stop?" Dean asked, releasing Castiel's arms and trailing his fingers down his back and legs lightly.

"No... Whatever you do, don't stop..." Castiel murmured, his face pressed against the pillows, his last orgasm still rocketing through him.

Dean slapped one hand down on the angel's delectable ass cheek, grinning at the breathy yelp he received in return.

He sank lower on the bed, using both hands to spread his cheeks apart, his tongue darting out to taste. Cas groaned even louder, he could feel himself growing hard again.

"You like it when I lick your asshole?" Dean cooed seductively. He had done this with women before, but their breathy moans did not drive him to the same level that these deep reverberating cries did.

"Yes," Cas moaned. "Yes Dean, please..."

Something about hearing him beg made Dean even more turned on than he thought possible. His cock had not strained so hard since he was a teenager.

He dipped his tongue into the angels puckered hole once more, and Cas pressed his ass back, like he was desperate for more.

Dean pressed one finger in, using is tongue to relax him, and help him become accustomed to the new sensations. He had to work him a while before the second finger would slide in, Cas began rocking back towards Dean's working hands and tongue. He wanted to be fucked so bad Dean could feel it. But he would take his time.

"Yes, yes, oh Dean yes, oh that feels so good."

Dean grinned, pressing a third finger in, spitting on his angels tight little ass.

Cas dug his hands into the pillow, biting down hard on it to keep from crying out. If this was what fingers felt like, how could he possibly take all of Dean. Well endowed was an understatement.

Dean worked him with three fingers until Castiel's body became accustomed to the sensation. He pulled his tongue away and Cas gasped desperately. "Dean, please..." the angel growled.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Castiel?" Dean asked huskily.

Castiel didn't hesitate. "Yes, yes please, I want you to fuck me. I want you so badly." He thrust his hips back wildly on Dean's fingers, clearly wanting to be filled more fully.

Dean slowly removed each of his fingers, and prowled his way up Castiel's body. He reached into the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube, the good stuff. He usually used it to help him during solo time, but he felt he had just discovered a better use for it than that.

He slathered a decent sized gob on his engorged cock, and rubbed the rest between Cas's waiting cheeks.

He pressed his hips downward, his hand positioning his swollen member. He was shaking all over, completely overcome with desire. Slowly, he pressed the tip into the angel's tight slick hole. Cas took in a sharp breath, his hands once again digging into the pillow. "Relax," Dean whispered in Castiel's ear, pressing his stomach to the angels's back. "I'll go slow."

Cas shivered all over as Dean pulled himself back out and then thrust himself slowly back in, making him take even more this time. His cock was hard as a rock once again, grinding gloriously slowly against the soft blankets as Dean rocked his hips against him, taking his ass one inch at a time. Dean's hands came up and his fingers laced through Castiels, and with one final thrust he was completely inside him. Cas had never felt so full, and Dean had never felt anything feel so tight and wet and warm.

"Oh fuck, Cas..." He dug his fingers painfully into the angel's, his hips beginning to rock more persistently. Cas's moans became more insistent, more desperate as he took every inch of Dean's massive cock.

Dean was thrusting in earnest now, as he released Cas's hands and wound one under him to grip his cock firmly in his hands.

"Cas, I'm not gonna last long..." Dean said through gritted teeth. "So fucking tight..."

Dean dug his hands into the angels hair and ripped his head back, crushing his lips to his in a fevered kiss. He grunted and groaned as he slammed his hips into the angel, glorying in the delicious "slap, slap, slap," sound their bodies made together while their tongues danced.

His hand gripped around Cas's cock even tighter, gripping and tugging as he thrust in and out, he broke the kiss and let out a strangled roar as his orgasm hit him and he shot cum deep into Cas's waiting ass. Cas's body began shaking violently as his own orgasm rolled over him and he felt his belly grow sticky with his own seed.

Dean steadied the rocking of his hips, feeling intense after-waves rock through his body making his cock spasm almost painfully, still deep inside Cas.

He waited until he had grown mostly soft and both of their panting had subsided before he rolled off of Cas. Without really thinking about it, he pulled the angel into his arms. Cas didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Dean and they lay there facing each other, neither one sure what to say or do next. This was the way Dean drifted off to sleep that night, his angel watching over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up with his head splitting and a foggy memory of the night before. His hand automatically went up to his fingers through his thick blond hair. For a brief moment he thought his angel had left, but then the smell of coffee and eggs wafted through the air. He was there, and Dean could not help the bubble of nervousness that welled inside him. He sat up, the blanket falling down his nude body, bearing his naked chest.

Dean closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to his hands, willing the pressure in his mind to go away. He didn't know what to say next, or do. Last night was kinda his first time.

Fingertips pressed into his temple, and within a second the splitting headache disappeared. Dean's eyes flew open at the contact; Cas stood before him, his eyes reflecting their confusion and if Dean wasn't imagining things, a hint of lust.

"Dean..." Castiel trailed off, not sure where to start or what to say.

Dean didn't know what to say either, instead, his hand reached for the fingers that were still pressed against his temple. He gripped Cas's hand in his, as if he could say everything that he needed to with one gesture. He looked up and blue eyes met green, in a clash of passion.

Dean was nearly overwhelmed with what he saw there, what he had seen there before a million times. The devotion, complete and utter adoration and the soft question of "is this okay?" Like always, Dean was incapable of helping himself. He tugged the angels hand, and his love came to him so willingly. Dean knew Castiel would follow him anywhere. Cas's lips descended on Dean's and Dean chose to not think. Thinking was painful, but this was just bliss.

He was so used to the soft moaning kisses of a woman, Cas was all firm lips and five o'clock shadow. Where he was used to hesitant gentle kisses, Cas was dominant and demanding, and Dean could not get enough. He groaned, parting his lips to let Cas in, meeting their tongues together. Castiel straddled Dean's nearly naked lap, his trench coat falling on either side of him as their kisses became more desperate and fevered. Dean would usually take the lead here, but Cas pushed him back on the bed, grinning as Dean's eyes widened. He took the other mans pause as a que for him to continue, and he pressed wet open mouthed kisses down Dean's neck and chest. Dean's hands tangled themselves in Castiel's hair, moaning quietly as each kiss met their mark.

"Oh Cas," Dean felt like his skin was on fire where every kiss landed, his cock growing painfully stiff between them.

Castiel grinned at him, pulling his trench coat off his shoulders and dropping it to puddle on the floor. It took only moments for Dean's hands to fly up to attack the buttons on the angel's shirt. He was desperate to feel flesh, clawing and ripping at the buttons before the offending garment was tossed aside, bearing Cas's chisled chest. Cas stood long enough for him to fiddle with the belt on his pants and kick his shoes off, while Dean ripped his blanket aside.

The angel tossed the last scrap of clothing from his body, before giving his hunter a mischievous grin and sinking to his knees. Cas might be inexperienced, but he was a very fast learner.

He gripped Dean's cock firm in his hand, eliciting a moan from Dean. His tongue darted out to taste and Dean's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell back onto the bed. Cas's hand traveled up Dean's chest as his mouth descended on Dean's cock, taking him as fully as he could. Cas felt him building quickly as he moved his mouth up and down, fascinated by his own bodies response to pleasing his partner.

He pressed Dean's legs back, enjoying the view of his delicious asshole. His tongue darted out while one hand wrapped itself around Dean's rigid cock. Dean couldn't deny he enjoyed what was happening, he enjoyed Cas's tongue drawing lazy circles on his virgin hole, and he knew that Cas intended to have him, the way he had been desperate to have Cas the night before. The same eager primal force had taken over his angel, Dean had no intention of trying to stop him or slow him down.

Dean couldn't seem to sit still, his back arching, his cock thrusting into Castiel's firm hand, while his tongue danced magic on Dean's puckered hole. He was in ecstasy, so driven to madness and lust by his angel that he could hardly believe how much he wad enjoying himself. Divine touch indeed. His eyes rolled back into his head and he could feel his orgasm building. "Cas I'm gonna cum soon," he warned the other man.

Cas grinned wickedly at him, pressing is legs back further, taking Dean's cock into his mouth and teasing him slowly. "Not yet." cooed the angel.

Dean closed his eyes growled at the sudden lack of contact, and then inhaled sharply when he felt the tip of Cas's cock position itself at his waiting entrance. He was scared, he realized.

Castiel gave him another naughty smile, "Relax," he grinned impishly. "I'll go slow."

Castiel slathered his cock in lubricant, holding Dean's eyes captive in his while he slowly pressed himself into Dean's tight asshole. Dean gasped as pain and pleasure combined, rolling through him. Part of him wanted to recoil at the sudden intrusion into his body, instead he arched his hips, taking in more of Cas's rock hard dick. Castiel gripped Dean's cock in his hand, giving it a firm, slow tug as he gently rocked his hips, forcing himself further and further into Dean with each thrust.

Cas leaned over his hunter, pressing little kisses along his chest and neck before capturing an earlobe in his teeth and nibbling gently. Dean closed his eyes, moaning and arching his hips to meet each of Castiel's long smooth thrusts.

"Dean look at me." Castiel demanded in his ears. Dean's eyes flew open at once, and Castiel's blue bore into him as his hips became more sure, more demanding. Dean panted wildly, while Cas crashed his lips to his, probing his tongue into Dean's hot desperate mouth.

"Yes, yes, yes, Cas I'm gonna cum!" Dean cried, while Castiel thrust himself fully into him.

Castiel was building too, his orgasm seconds from exploding forth from him, when he caught

Dean's eye again. "I love you, Dean." Castiel whispered, Dean's eyes went wide as his orgasm crashed over him. Cas, feeling Dean's body respond to him, was unable to stop himself from following Dean into the abyss.

Hot cum shot between their bodies, leaving them both sticky, while Dean's tight asshole was filled nearly completely. Their eyes never left each other's faces, Castiel stood frozen and trembling, still inside Dean while he waited desperately for Dean's answer.

"You love me?" Dean asked, unable to keep the quiver of emotion from making his voice hitch.

Castiel nodded, and Dean crashed their lips together, his hand tangling in the angels wild hair. "I love you too." He whispered against his lips.


End file.
